stay
by Tenshi9316
Summary: Ghirahim trying to seduce link this story is or will be yaoi or boy x boy so no complaints considering I warned you OK now we start
1. Chapter 1

**Hello um well this is my first time writing a fanfic story but I read a lot of everyone else's magic I kinda hope I do well but so I don't completely waste your time story starts :3 … oh wait link can talk in this story and I know he's 17 but for now he's about 13 oh and this is Ghirahim trying to seduce link this story is or will be yaoi or boy x boy so no complaints considering I warned you ok now we start **

Chapter 1

"Hi there little boy, you seem sad what's got you down?" I ask in the nicest tone possible so that I don't scare the boy, while I approach the upset child. As I get closer to him I see the boys beauty he looks up at me moving his long blond hair out of his sapphire blue eyes which are showing the immense fear that I bring the sad child.

"Get away from me you weirdo, I don't want you any where near me!" he retaliates in the most hurtful manner I've ever heard a child speak in and at that very second I was ready to snatch the boy onto his feet, tell him how rude he is, then slap him right across the face. But instead of making the little boy piss himself… "what in no weirdo," I say in the calmest voice I can possibly manage.

"Yeah you are look at what you've got on you don't even have eyebrows, your skin is gray, and your tongue is strangely long and if you're not a monster, which you're not because monster are mean, you are a freak." I look at myself that brat just pointed out all of the traits that make me fabulous at this point my blood is boiling but I keep my cool.

"Well I don't think that's nice at all and you cant insult me we don't even know each others names little boy, so what is your name kid?" The blonde boy looks up at me as if I asked him the hardest question in the universe.

"What?" He looks at me lost.

"Your name what's your name you do have a name right?" seriously is the boy retarded or something.

"Oh. Yeah of course I have a name, its Link by the way." he says his look a little less criticizing. I try so hard not to laugh at the boys ridiculous name how pathetic his parents made a big mistake trying to name this boy, but I refuse to make him not like me after I just gained his trust.

"Oh ok that a nice name mine is Ghirahim," I say somehow managing a strait face. I sit down next to the boy and see why he finds my looks so strange he looks like an angel made perfect hand picked by the goddess herself to be the best looking thing she'd ever created he's beautiful and now I want to have this young child he will soon be mine even if it takes forever.

**Tell me if I did ok for the first chapter cuz I can tell it could be longer and make more sense ps if you think it's a total train reck pretty please tell me hopfuly I'll do better in the next chapter and there will be yaoi in the next chapter I guarantee that for sure! Homophobes leave or forever hold your peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**J****OMG Thank you so much for the help, and sorry this took forever I had to stay after school every day while having busy weekends. Thank goodness for spring break! **

**By the way Ghirahim is a lot older than link sorry for not saying **

**Well on we go ;p I guess for those of you who cant remember this is the chapter we get some fun in and I think you know what I mean by that **

Chapter 2

The boy is the best thing I've ever seen by far. From his long golden hair that reflects the sun light to his royal blue eyes (though there still red with the tears from a while ago) to his sweet delicate looking skin I slightly touch his hand he looks me in the eyes I lead down to kiss him and to my surprise he leans up into my kiss a tear runs down his cheek and I remember when I walked up to to him and he was crying, and now he's hurt again and I still don't know whats bothering the poor boy he breaks our kiss gasping for some air he looks up into my eyes again and I stare into his broken soul.

"Hey now whats wrong?" I ask again hoping for a answer this time.

"Its just that I thought she was the right one for me everything about our relationship was perfect but she never really loved me shes just happy I saved her so we broke up. Im sorry its not that I don't want to kiss you now its just that im not ready for another relationship." he is now weeping in pain.

"Oh no this want be like that at all she doesn't even know what shes missing besides I'm an adult do you think I'd break your heart too?" I sroke his cheek he looks so cute.

"Well no but I-I just thought-"

I interrupt him in mid sentence "Don't I don't want you to think I want you to live. Your right here right now!"I say trying not to ruin the moment that we were going to have a second ago.

"Ok I think your right. Because all I ever do is think, but now Im through with that." he looks up at me I take that as a signal to continue on as I was, so I place my lips back on his.

Im beginning to want the boy more than ever I grab him by his amazingly soft hair now I remember why I was trying to get with this kid in the first place the place between my legs starts throbbing to make sure of it. I roll on top of the little kid only to just notice how terribly short he is, I switch the positions so that he is sitting on my lap. He tences up at the feeling of me poking him through his clothes.

"Ghirahim I," he breathed in my mouth "I-I"

"What is it child?" I stop what im doing for him to talk.

"I *cough* to *Gasp* breath," he cough up I let him catch his breath getting more and more desprite to take the kid above me. The boy above me seems to sence my impatients so he finished breathing right away. He leaned back in for more and this time im not stoping for anything. I grabbed the boys hair again and snatches him down to join me on the ground, I watched as the boy paniced while I striped him layer by layer, he not knowing rather to protest or just let me stay as I am looks at me expecting me to stop. But I don't and I want. I take my clothes off only to take my lips off his for less then a second. I grind up aganst him and hears a little sound that the boy was trying t keep from me.

"Ghirahim is this right?" he starts to rethink his desicitions.

"What us being together? This isn't unusual you know." I say licking him up the side of his face, I love the taste of his sweet, soft skin.

"No I was talking about doing this outside want other people see us and think were weird."

"No," I lay him back down. Then I get up and roll him on his stomach , and licks his pink puckered anus and when I stick my tounge in I'm pleased to see how wet it already is. So I shove my finger right in. when I find he's loose enough I roll back on his back position my poor aching erection agaist his sweet whole "are you ready?"

"As ready as I've ever been in my life."

I thrust forward at a moments notice his body adapts immediately.

"Ha…mmm oh yes," he makes me blush at just the sound of his voice im brought closer to release, then I find it. The spot I've been looking for, the spot that makes him scream with bliss

"Oh yes…there harder….ummm…ah."

"I'm glad your enjoying this as much as I am." I say pounding in him as fast and hard as I possibly can.

He's getting wetter on the and in seconds…

"Ahhhhh," he screamed while releasing on both our chests his scream only made it harder for me to resisted him and not long after I came inside the young prince like child.

"Ghirahim I think I'd better go."

"Ok where are you going and how long will you be?"

"Home but I'll never be coming back not for anything." He starts to cry again but this time the only one to blame is him.

"I think its best if you stay."

**Hmmm what should I do should I cut if off here or keep going cuz I have plenty of ideas of what to do next but I don't know if this is to stupid or not? Ps a specific thing happened so Ghirahim doesn't have any majic but that's a story all its own if you havent notice he doesn't use it he want until some possible later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks ****J I'm sorry about the punctuation though its probably the reason I almost failed English last year L also the updating took awhile but there's no excuses this time I was just being lazy. Now story time yay!**

Chapter 3

(Links point of view)

,

I awake and everything looks blurry, but I can tell that its night and I am some where on the surface. Looking at the trees its obvious I'm in Faron forest but where . I glance down and see some guys hand rapped around me. _Who is this? This is sort of odd why does this MAN have his arms around me?_ I get up and remove the guys long arm of my waist, he makes a yawn like sound then falls into a deeper sleep. I get off the ground to go to the sky but…_GREAT is night how am I going to get to the academy in the dark? Doesn't hurt to try I hope. _

Thank the goddess I made it to the skyloft alive, though it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

"What re you doing?"

"Umm," no who spotted me? I turn around slowly to see Pipit (a senior night at the school) was staring at me with disapproving eyes, "Oh I just was coming out side to look at the stars." I can hear the guilt in my voice and I know that he can to.

"Interesting so what are you really doing out hear link?"

"Just stuff for my mission…things I cant tell you about," to be honest I couldn't really remember till this point what I was doing…_What was I doing?_

**"I think its best if you stay."**

_Wait what?_

"**Ghirahim I think I'd better go."**

**"Ok where are you going and how long will you be?"**

**"Home but I'll never be coming back not for anything." He starts to cry again but this time the only one to blame is him.**

**"I think its best if you stay."**

"Where? What are you talking about who are you!" I accidentally say aloud.

"Link you might want to go get some rest ok?"

"Yeah thanks," I walk into the school, and when inside I sprint in my room and lock the door behind me. _Who keeps talking to me, and what happened this morning?_

"**Ha…mmm oh yes."**

_What?_

"**Oh yes…there harder…ummm…ah."**

_Was that my voice so who is the other one?_

"**Oh ok that a nice name mine is Ghirahim."**

_No this is not normal was the guy with his arm around, and I …no impossible its wrong its just wrong we were both men I think. _"Im never going back to the surface im going to remain in skyloft forever!"

**"I think its best if you stay."**

(Ghirahim point of view)

"Ahhh Link its not the time for hiding seek where are you at!?" im so displeased that the kid it took so long to get in my arms got up and left while I was sleep when I find him im going to choke him, how could he just play with my heart.

**I'll just stop it there for now its to early in the morning to be writing a bunch I thank everyone who nhas commented so much I'd like to see more and will continue to try to work on my punctuation some more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh gods im sooooo late I couldn't do anything because my internet was down I cant believe it took this long to update please forvgive my horrible actions also were still on Ghirahim point of view thank everyone who reviewed if everyone could review it would make writing this more fun for me ! ^-^ ok one more thing I don't own Zelda or any one in it **

Chapter 4

"Where in the goddesses name are you I just want to talk to you!" I seeone of my minions walking around doing nothing "Hey you round up a search group I need to find Link!"

"Yes sir." I hear the ugly creature squeek back to me.

Damned skyboy is he really trying to run away from me, because theres no where he can possibly run to I kwon the surface inside and out…unless he went back to the sky.

I snap and a hood appears on my cape ( I cant have anny of the other "sky people" recognizing me to be a demon ) I put it on and go to the city in the sky . Its peaceful and everyone seems like a big family, and its rather nice, but kinda creepy that they all like each other that much. Walking looking down I could feel all the sky people staring at me, I could hear there gossip of how strange they all thought I was , but I walk on not caring all I could think about was how skyboy ditched me, and how betrayed I felt. When I realized I was mumbling the fraise "I'm gonna get him, I'm gonna kill him," over and over.

"what are you looking at," I look in the direction of al the staring folks of strange town all they're looks were as judgmental as links was the first time he saw me I cold still hear his words

_Look at what you've got on you don't even have eyebrows , your skin is gray, your tongue is strangely long_ _, if your not a monster (which your not because monsters are mean) you are a freak!_

The boy did not know how wrong he was to think I was nice. " I'm gone show him how wrong he was."

Links pov

Thank goddesses I got a little more rest, because I was about to go back to the surface to go find Zelda.

"Ahhh" someone or something had grabbed my arm and made me panic.

"Oh there you are," I was greeded by that voice again.

"Let go who are you, what do you want with me?"

Oh you will know soon but first I must punish you for tring to run away and not telling me. You really had me worried." Icould ses the coners of his lips curve up, and to be honest in scared me stiff. I swallowed hard , and he laughed at me then snapped we were back n the surface.

"Ouch stop it," he had a tight grip on my arm and was dragging me to a creepy looking castle ( the kind that the bad guy lived in, in childrens movies )

He smiled at me, "okay now what do you think is a proper punishment for a run away kid?"

**Ok stopping it here for now I look forward to some new reviews and pray that no one goes and says nothing evil and please I beg you not to pick on my punctuation cuz all it does is remind that I failed English ( whimpers softly) **


End file.
